


Delaying the Inevitable

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you chose this over diagnostics," House tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delaying the Inevitable

Occasionally, when House doesn't have a case, when Wilson is too busy to indulge him and the new fellows are more successfully than usually at hiding from their boss, House waits for Chase in the locker room outside the O.R. 

House tends to make his presence known in advance by watching the surgery (or, rather, by watching Chase) from the gallery and offering sarcastic commentary on Chase's performance (always substandard) and the fate of the patient (usually dire), but just because it doesn't come as a surprise doesn't mean that Chase is prepared for the confrontation. And he never is.

"I can't believe you chose this over diagnostics," House tells him as he's leaning against the wall next to the door, making a face at Chase. "Where's the challenge in cutting people open? Anyone with basic motor skills could do it. You're just being an overpaid mechanic."

It's an old argument, and Chase doesn't bother mentioning that he didn't exactly _give up_ diagnostics, as giving up implies a degree of free will that getting the sack doesn't involve. He's made that particular point before, and House's only reaction was a roll of his eyes and an insistence not to have them quarrel about _semantics_. 

"Yeah, but you need this overpaid mechanic to do your dirty work when you have some high risk surgery no one else wants to do for you," Chase replies without looking at House, washing his hands methodically and walking over to the lockers. He hears the tap of the cane on the tile floor as House walks up behind him and remembers to gets his hands out of the way just in time when the tip of the cane is jabbed against the locker door, making it slam shut viciously. Chase expected it, but he still jumps at the sound.

"Maybe. But I could just find some other surgeon to blackmail. I don't need _you_ here."

 _You don't need me anywhere_ , Chase wants to say, but he bites his lip before the words slip out, because it sounds too bitter, and he isn't. Or, at least, he doesn't want House to think he is. 

"Well, think of it that way: if I'm here, you don't have to go through the trouble of blackmailing," he says instead, pulling his scrubs over his head, self-conscious of House's eyes on him as he's stripping. 

"You're making it sound as if blackmailing people is an unpleasant pastime," he hears House say behind him, the voice far too close. He fights the urge to turn around and look at House, mobilizing ever bit of will power he has to keep his eyes fixed on the locker as he's losing the pants.

"Come back and work for me," House says, directly against his ear, and Chase can't help it – he spins around and stares at House, piercing indigo eyes fixing him, and he can't turn away. They may have had this discussion before, but House has never made this offer, not seriously anyway, and Chase feels like the floor has been ripped away under his feet. 

"I'm serious," House continues, taking a step closer that brings them face to face. "Come back. I'll fire Thirteen. You're prettier than her anyway." His gaze drops to Chase's lips.

It takes every ounce of self-discipline not to give in, not to say yes, or do something even more stupid, like leaning in and kissing House. Chase feels him thumbnails dig uncomfortably into his palms as his hands clench into tight fists. "You can't do that to people," he grinds out. "You can't just move them around like figures on a chess board. _You're fired_ , one minute. And then, _Come back_ , the next. It doesn't work like that. Not for me."

He takes his eyes away from House and turns back to the locker, reaching for a shirt he hastily slips into. His fingers tremble when he does the buttons. Behind him, he hears House walking away. 

Chase knows he did the right thing, but it feels like he made the biggest mistake of his life, and he closes his eyes and lets his forehead rest against the cool metal of the locker door, taking a deep breath. 

He doesn't even realize that House is still in the room until he speaks again. "I don't want to sound clichéd, but I think you and I both know you're saying no when you mean yes. The lady doth protest too much and all that."

A humourless chuckle escapes Chase and his head bangs against the locker, making a metallic noise that echoes through the room.

"It's just a matter of time before you will be back," House say over the sound.

A door opens and closes, and when Chase looks, House is gone. 

"I know," he tells the empty room.


End file.
